Brando Eaton
| birth_place = Los Angeles, CA, U.S. | occupation = Actor | years_active = 2006–present}} Brando Matthew Eaton (born July 17, 1986) is an American film and television actor. He may be best known for his roles in Dexter, The Secret Life of the American Teenager, Zoey 101 and Mitchell Van Morgan. Life and career Brando Matthew EatonCalifornia Births, 1905 – 1995. Familytreelegends.com (1986-07-17). Retrieved on 2012-03-25. was born on July 17, 1986 in Los Angeles, California where he was raised as an only child by his single mother. He started doing plays at the age of 5, and continued until his later high school years. When graduating High School at the age of 17, he decided to finally start pursuing his passion as a career. Brando left home at 18 to start his journey into adulthood; working day jobs to keep up with the costs of living and acting classes. Having established a solid resume, Brando has achieved his first major goal of making a living doing what he loves most. He appeared in such films as Balls Out: Gary the Tennis Coach; Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel and The Powder Puff Principle. He played Vince Blake in Zoey 101. He appeared in The Secret Life of the American Teenager as Griffin. He has made numerous appearances on television. Selected filmography * 2006–2008: Zoey 101 as Vince Blake (4 episodes) * 2007: Notes from the Underbelly as Graham (1 episode) * 2007: Bionic Woman as Ethan (2 episodes) * 2007: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation as Rodney Banks (1 episode) * 2007: The Closer as Justin Darcy (1 episode) * 2007: Journeyman as Young Dan Vasser (1 episode) * 2008: The Bill Engvall Show as Scott Simmons (2 episodes) * 2008: The Mentalist as Danny Kurtik (1 episode, 2008) * 2008: The Unit as Josh (1 episode) * 2008: Do Not Disturb as Jason (1 episode) * 2009: Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel as Jeremy Smith * 2009: NCIS as Patrick Ellis (1 episode) * 2009–2011: Dexter as Jonah Mitchell (8 episodes) * 2009–2012: The Secret Life of the American Teenager as Griffin (22 episodes) * 2009: Mental as Gabe (4 episodes) * 2009: Bones as Rory Davis (1 episode|4x17) * 2009: Nip/Tuck as Ricky Wells (1 episode) * 2011: American Horror Story as Kyle Greenwell (2 episodes) * 2011: Born to Race '' as Jake Kendall * 2012: ''Talhotblond as Brian * 2012: Burn Notice as Evan (1 episode) * 2012: Made in Jersey as Doug Hartsock (episode 4 "Payday") * 2013: NCIS: Los Angeles as Mitchell ("The Livelong Day"117 season 5 episode 7) * 2013: Hawaii Five-0 as Jacobson (season 4 episode 4) * 2014: Cabin Fever 3: Patient Zero as Josh * 2014: Awkward (TV series): as Adam (Season 4 episode 21) * 2014: Melissa & Joey as Emerson Pritchard (season 3 episode 23) * 2015: American Sniper * 2016–present: Mitchell Van Morgan the 2nd as Scottie Salmon (Main role, TV series) * 2018: Mitchell Van Morgan as Scottie Salmon (Main role, Feature film) References External links * * Official Brando Eaton Website Category:1986 births Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:Living people Category:Male actors from Los Angeles Category:21st-century American male actors Category:People from Bellmore, New York Category:Mitchell Van Morgan Live-Action Male Actors Category:Mitchell Van Morgan Live-Action Actors Category:Mitchell Van Morgan the 2nd actors